


Is There Anything You Want To Tell Me?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Sentinel Bingo Card, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim has to share a hotel room with Simon in Tacoma.  The hotel only has a room with a king sized bed.  Will they be able to share?Sentinel BingoPrompt: Sharing a bed





	Is There Anything You Want To Tell Me?

Is There Anything You Want To Tell Me?  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim has to share a hotel room with Simon in Tacoma. The hotel only has a room with a king sized bed. Will they be able to share?   
Prompt: Sharing a bed  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: Is There Anything You Want To Tell Me?   
Warnings: Humor and language  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 1204  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, sweetie.)  
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash

 

Jim and Simon had to go to Tacoma to testify in a court hearing first thing in the morning. There was a convention going on in town and they could only get one room with a king sized bed. Jim wasn’t a happy camper. Simon, for whatever reason, didn’t care one way or the other. Simon drove up to Tacoma, which drove Jim batty, but he tried to be a patient and quiet passenger. 

“Jim, I know you didn’t want me to drive. But I didn’t want to write you up for using your siren and lights all the way up to Tacoma. You have very little patience and you’re a reckless driver to boot.”

“What are you talking about, Simon. I rarely put on my lights and siren. And never on the interstate unless I’m going that way for an emergency. Who told you that shit?” Jim already knew the answer. His lover and roommate was really good at telling stories so they were more exciting. Obfuscation was his strong suit.

“Who do you think? He made that up? He tells stories about your driving all the time. I overhear him telling Rafe and Brown. Everyone laughs about it, but it scares the crap out of me. So blame him for me not letting you drive.”

“He’s going to hear about it all right,” Jim said, sounding totally disgusted. 

The two men stopped discussing driving and discussed one of the latest cases on Jim’s desk. Between the two of them, Jim had an idea of where to go from where he was right then. He had no suspects, but now he might have two good ones. Simon was a good sounding board. 

When they drove into Tacoma, Simon had Jim read the directions to the hotel. It was a very nice one, but as Simon had pointed out it only had the king bed in it. They were going to have to share.

“Do you think this hotel room has a couch?” Jim asked. 

“Why? Do you think I’m going to attack you during the night or something? Hell Jim, we’ve shared beds before, why are you freaking out this time?”

“I don’t know. I’m getting old. That’s my excuse this week. Megan asked me why my hair looked different the other day and I said because I’m getting older. It looks different now. She looked at me like I was nuts.”

“That’s because you are. You can’t blame your hair on getting older, unless it’s coming out,” Simon teased. 

They found their room and got settled in for the night. At about ten they decided to call it a day. The front desk was going to wake them at 5:30 so they had plenty of time to get ready. Jim was totally disgusted because there wasn’t a sofa for him to sleep on. Just a huge king sized bed. Jim was worried that he would try and cuddle with Simon. Being with Blair was still new. Simon didn’t even know. They were keeping it on the down low for the time being. Blair wanted to be out, but was giving Jim time to get used to it first.

Jim yawned and found himself going to sleep right away. So was Simon. Little did Simon know that Jim would have him up all night long.

Simon woke up to Jim’s voice. “Chief, I love you.”

Simon looked over at Jim to see if he was teasing him. Nope, Jim was asleep. _I’ll be damned. I didn’t know that Jim swung that way. I didn’t know Sandburg did either. Something new to tease Jim about._

About an hour later, Jim was talking to Blair in his sleep. He wanted him. He kept calling out for him and Simon didn’t know what to do, so he smacked Jim on the head with his pillow.

“Hey, what was that for?” Jim asked. 

“You keep talking in your sleep. Maybe you and I should have a talk about things tomorrow.”

_Oh shit… He knows about me and Blair. Damn it._

Jim fell back to sleep and so did Simon. But Simon was rudely awakened two hours later by Jim trying to cuddle with Simon. Simon hit him on the head with the pillow again.

“Talking in my sleep again?” Jim wondered. 

“No, now you’re trying to get frisky with me. Stay on your side of the fucking bed.”

“Sorry, Simon.” 

“Just go to sleep and leave me alone. We have to be rested for the hearing tomorrow,” Simon pointed out. 

Simon woke up to Jim trying to cuddle with him again. This time, Simon got out of bed and hit Jim with the pillow. 

“What? What did I do?”

“You didn’t tell me about you and Sandburg… When did this start? And I don’t appreciate you thinking I’m him in your bed.”

“We’re new at this, Simon. We planned on talking with you, but wanted to give ourselves time to get used to it ourselves. I’m not used to sleeping alone anymore.”

“How long have you been sleeping with him?” Simon inquired. 

“Two months or so, why?” 

“You call that new? That’s pretty well a full blown relationship. I gotta tell you I feel a little hurt that you didn’t trust me enough to talk to me about the two of you. We have coffee every single morning and you never once felt like telling me?”

“I was scared, Simon. Things change between male friends when they find out one of them is gay.”

“Did you think I would disapprove?”

“No, I thought you might look at us differently. Not in a good way. Like we were wusses or something.”

“That’s a fucking insult, Jim. I would never think less of you for this. I do think less of you for not telling me. You should have felt comfortable enough to talk to me.”

“I’m sorry, Simon. If you feel somewhat better, Blair wanted to tell you the day after we slept together. He wanted to share it with a friend. I told him he was nuts.”

“Why don’t we try and get that last hour of sleep. But if you wake me up again I’m tossing you off the bed,” Simon joked. 

“Sorry, Simon. About not talking to you and not letting you sleep.”

“Get to sleep and we’ll talk tomorrow. I’m fine with this, Jim. Stop worrying about it. Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thanks, Simon.” 

Simon heard some little snoring sounds coming from the other side of the bed. Hopefully that would be all.

Jim was pretending to sleep so he didn’t scare his boss. He would lose sleep but it would be worth letting the driver get some sleep. Sharing a bed with someone other than Blair sucked, big time. 

The end


End file.
